Canada Shows Them
by Kye-kye cat
Summary: America and Russia say something they souldn't have at a meeting and everyone sees what happens when you make Canada angry.  Rated T for mentions of blood.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em>Mon Dieu, America you're an idiot<em>. Matthew Williams, or Canada as some of the other nations knew, thought to herself. _Yet another meeting wasted to your ridiculous rambling._

She'd probably go to sleep in a few minutes any-wait what's this?

Russia was approaching America from the other end of the table obviously pulling out his pipe as he came closer to her idiot twin. But what was it that caught her attention in the first place? Was it something they were saying? Squinting in concentration she focused on the words coming out of their mouths instead of blocking them out as usual.

"Like dude! What are you talking about? The hero knows best on this one! And I say we use my 51st state Canadia as a base to-"

"And I am saying, Comrade. That your little state won't be able to do anything useful. You new world countries are all the same…" Russia's voice trailed off as all noise in the conference room abruptly cut off. Every nations attention was focused on a single person emitting a dark very, very angry aura…a nation that wasn't Russia.

"America…Russia…" Canada seethed. "Why don't you two come out into the hall so we could have a quick conversation, eh?"

"Sis, I don't think-" "Alfred we all know you don't think that's why we're going to have a nice little chat, and Germany, please feel free to continue with the meeting while we _talk_."

They watched as Canada gave a smile while slowly shutting the doors.

That was when the screaming started.

None of them were sure who it was that was letting out those horrible noises, but they could distinctly hear Canada screaming various insults at the two trapped nations.

Not one nation moved.

* * *

><p>At one point possibly an hour or so later America managed to open the doors, letting in a blast of frigid wind, before falling on his face and trying desperately to scramble away from whatever demonic force was terrorizing them. Even though this happened in seconds they saw that he had a black eye and was bleeding from somewhere on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>All eyes watched as finally two hours after that the door opened. Canada walked in, knuckles bleeding and bruised, her clothes splattered with blood in some places, and Russia's very own blood crusted pipe rested in her hand dripping on the floor as she walked. There was no longer any anger on her face merely a relieved smile. Plopping down in her chair she turned to the clock.<p>

"Wow. I didn't think that so much time had already passed," Her voice was hoarse from what they guess was her screaming. "I guess it's about time for the meeting to end, eh?"

"I believe Canada is right everyone," Germany quickly said. "Meeting adjourned."

Canada was the first to leave the conference room, being relatively close to the door and the others too scared out of the wits to really do much more than watch her leave.

"V-ve~ Canada can be really scary Germany!" Italy was clinging to Germany's arm as he stared at the door like it was going to bite him at any moment.

"She had that look, Bruder," Prussia said. "It was like Vimy Ridge, but…worse."

"Perhaps we should go check on America-san and Russia-san?" Japan suggested.

Slowly the nations started to move toward the doorway. What they saw then…none of them would forget.

Russia and America were pressing themselves to the wall while they had a death grip on each other. America wasn't much different from when they caught a glance at him early and Russia looked in about the same condition.

What was really shocking the others was that the two had tears pouring down their faces as they sobbed, somewhat, pathetically.

…

…

…

"What exactly did she do-aru!"

"I told you Vimy Ridge!"

"The lass always did have a way with words when she did talk."

"Should we call an ambulance or something?"

"Non. They've survived worse."

The crowd edged around the two unconscious nations on the floor and made their way to their rooms to rest after that ordeal of a meeting. Only two in the crowd stayed behind to try and pull the sobbing ones away from each other and to their respective rooms to nurse their wounds.

"Superpower or not lad you of all people should know not to say something like that," England scolded his former colony.

"Don't worry Mr. Russia I have some bandages in my room," soothed Lithuania.

* * *

><p>I think I'll just leave it like this for now. There might be a sequel or something later…who knows.<p> 


End file.
